The Boxing Hero: Counter
by SkittleMunchies
Summary: Izuku Midoria: a boy who strives to become a hero against all odds. Can he become a hero with the help of his trainer and number one hero? Or will disease and a childhood bully stop his dreams?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Come on Izuku! We get to find out what quirk you have today!" Inko Midoria, Izuku's mother desperately wanted her boy to have a quick, although she was scared of him becoming a hero. Sadly, she knew it could not be avoided due to her son's devotion to the number one hero: All Might.

"Yaay! I get to know my quirk today, I bet I'll be super strong like Kacchan!" Izuku squealed in glee. "Let's go mom! I want to know if I can be like All Might!"

 _ **At the doctor's office**_

"I'm sorry , but your son has a very rare disease but he does have a quirk."

"Is the disease life threatening doctor?" Inko was very worried about this revelation. Her husband sent her money once a month, but they did not have enough to treat a rare sickness.

"Well he won't die from it, but if he isn't careful he can get severely injured. He has congenital insensitivity, which oddly enough works perfectly with his quirk."

"What does his disease do? And what is his quirk?"

"Congenital intensity is where one cannot feel any pain. He can't tell when something is broken or not, and his quirk is what we have labeled Counter, he can take damage and turn it into power behind his blows. Izuku, could you please come in here?"

Izuku, waiting outside of the door came in and faced the doctor.

"Mrs. Midoria, would you like a demonstration of his quirk?"

"Of course I would!"

 _The doctor then preceded to punch four-year old Midoria in the arm as hard as he could_.

Izuku's body had a slight red aurora around it after receiving the punch.

"Okay Midoria, go ahead and hit me."

Izuku pulled his fist back, and right before throwing the punch, he yelled "SMASH!"

The doctor was pushed back several feet from the attack.

"He's strong for a four-year old, but that also confirms my suspicion that he's a All Might fanboy. He can absorb damage and keep the power for around ten minutes. He would be a hell of a hero however. I'd suggest getting him started in a martial art like boxing if I were you. They allow quirks these days so that would be a great way for him to get stronger."

' _I don't want him becoming a hero, but it seems like he was destined for it'_

"Are there any boxing gyms around here?"

"There's only one gym I can think of", the doctor replied while scribbling down the address. "The owner was a champion back when he fought, he can really help Midoria become a hero.

 _ **At the front of the gym**_

"Mac's gym, huh. Are you ready Izuku?"

"Of course mom! I'm gonna be just like All Might!"

 _As the two entered the gym, they seen a young man with black hair, green gloves, and shorts shadow boxing_.

"Excuse me sir, are you the owner? My son Izuku wants to train to become a hero and I heard you can help him reach that goal.

"I'm fact I am mam, my name is Mac and I would be more than ready to help Izuku train."

"What do you say kid? Ready to become a hero?"

 **AN:** _I had this idea for a story a while back but finally had time to start it. I'll try to update frequently for this story. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Leave a review and tell me how I can improve this story!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **AN:** _Thank you guys for the awesome support on the first chapter! I'll try to keep pumping these chapters out fairly often. I wanted the first chapter to be a introduction so from here on out these chapters should be longer._

"Well Midoria, what is your quirk?"

"Mr. Mac my quirk is called counter. I can take damage and return it as my own power. I'm not sure of the amount of damage I can take, but I can hold the damage for around five minutes."

"That quirk is perfect for being a boxer! The boxing scene is very different here than it was in America. First off even though quirks are allowed, cheating is caught more often. Back in America I had to fight people with sodas that would heal their injuries and horseshoes in their gloves."

"That's crazy! How could you win against people like that?"

"Well Midoria, I had the help of my trainer, bless his soul. Poor man passed away from a heart attack five years ago. He was my father figure, and also the reason I came here the youth much like he helped me. My old rival told me how boxing was dying overseas and I wanted to carry on Doc's legacy."

"What did he have you do to train?"

"He had me jog, pushups, sit ups, jump rope, and working the punching bag. However because you are younger, we cannot start training you like he did me. Would you like to see a special technique Doc taught me?"

"Special technique? Of course I would!"

" _It's been a while since I've tried this move, let give the kid a show!"_

Mac drew his right fist back, grunting as a blue aurora around his glove. As his fist started to come forward, Mac yelled, **"Special move: KO UPPERCUT!** "

"Mr. Mac! That was incredible! Did you use your quirk for that"

"Not at all Midoria, in fact I'm quirkless. Just call that the fruits of training. Well, do you want to start your training regimen?"

"Of course! I want to be a great hero! Just like All Might!"

"Then let's get started!"

Mac gave Izuku a small list of workouts to begin with, 5 pushups

20 sit ups

2 minutes of jump rope

5 minutes of light jogging

 _After this was completed, Midoria was exhausted_

"Not bad for your first day kid. As you get stronger and older we will add more workouts to your regimen." "I can give you a ride home if you would like."

"I'd love that Mr. Mac! Thank you so much for training me!"

"Get used to it Midoria. If you want to be a hero we're going to be training every other day from here on out."

 _ **At the Midoria residence**_

Inko was very surprised when the two boys shown up at her door. "Thank you for bringing him home Mac, how was his first day?"

"Well we really didn't get into boxing just yet. He's still pretty young so we're training up his body for now. He's a natural though, definitely stronger than I was at his age. That workout was good for him however. I'd like him to come to the gym every other day after school if you wouldn't mind. I can bring him home."

"Wouldn't that be too much for somebody his age?"

"At first yes, but as we continue he will become stronger and be able to keep up. The boy has a bright future in heroics with his quirk."

"Everybody seems to think that, but I don't want him getting hurt."

"Mam, your son is one of the strongest four-year olds I've ever seen. If he keeps training, he could almost surpass All Might himself."

"Are you positive?"

"Of course I am. He told me about Bakugo's bullying as well. I hope he can use my teachings to defend himself."

"Let's hope he uses it for defense and not revenge. I don't want him being cocky like that boy."

"Mrs. Midoria, I will do everything in my power to train him properly and to be a true hero."

 **AN** _: Another chapter down! We get into some of Mac's backstory and his future goals for Midoria in this chapter. Would you guys like to see a time skip? And if so how big of one should it be? Leave a review and let me know! See you guys next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **AN: Honestly I'm not exactly happy with how this chapter went, I wrote this chapter several different ways, including without a time skip and with a even longer one. With this noted, the chapter is not as long as I would like but I want to meet the deadline I made for myself.**

 _ **Time skip: End of middle school**_

"Alright Midoriya, I've taught you all that I know. Now it's time for your final test."

 _Izuku Midoriya continued his training ever since he was four under the teachings of Mac. He trained everyday, increasing the power his quirk can absorb and return. He trained for ten years, from kindergarten to now._

"What's my test Mac?"

Izuku grew to around 5'9" and put on a solid about of muscle, no longer the scrawny wearing he used to be.

"Your final test, it to beat me within three rounds, two minutes each."

' _Beat Mac? I've trained everyday and I still don't think I'm ready. Time to push my limits.'_

"Ready Midoriya? Let's get into the ring."

Much like Mac, Midoriya wore boxing clothes similar to his. Midoriya's gear was a green t-shirt, green gloves, green shorts with a black stripe. He was pretty much green from his hair to his shoes.

 **Round one: Fight!**

Mac lead with a left jab, Izuku countered with a punch to Mac's gut, with a solid amount of force.

"Say Mac, you never said anything about quirks not being allowed."

"Heh, go nuts kid you'll need all you can to beat me."

' _My only chance is to absorb enough damage to beat him with one shot'_

Two rounds. Midoriya got absolutely pummeled for two rounds.

"Alright Midoriya, final round. I hope you'll actually put up a fight for the last round."

"You better believe I will, you better be ready!"

 **Final round: Fight!**

Once again, Mac led with a left jab. Midoriya, being prepared for this, dodged to the left, retaliating with a right hook to Mac's skull.

"Damn, nice punch for a middle schooler."

"You haven't seen nothing yet!" **Improvised Special Move! Full Power Knockout Uppercut!"**

Izuku delivered a ferocious uppercut using every ounce of his stored power. Needless to say, Mac was down for the ten count.

 _ **About half a hour later**_

"Well, guess I just lost to my own student. Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm leaving Japan soon for a fighting tournament."

"Your leaving Mac?..what am I going to do when you leave?"

"Keep up your training! You want to be a hero right? Keep training to get into U.A.! Honestly though, shorten then name of that special move, you'll get creamed while you try to yell that."

"Why is the tournament so important Mac? And I'll make you proud."

"You already have Midoriya, the tournament is called Smash Brothers, I've been invited and this is my chance to win it all!"

"Good luck Mac! I'll become a hero thanks to your training!"

 **Later, at the Midoriya home**

" _This just in, there has been a report of a sludge monster attacking a middle school student,no heroes are on the scene at the time and it appears that this situation can escalate soon."_

"A villain attack? It's been a while since I've seen heroes in action, better go check it out."

Katsuki Bakugo was not having a good day. First he discovered that weak bastard Deku with a inferior quirk wants to apply to U.A, potentially harming his chances to be the only one to make it into U.A. from his shitty middle school with all the weak side characters. Then, as he's walking home he gets jumped by some slime monster. Needless to say, his day couldn't get much worse, other than the fact there was nobody around to help him.

 _ **AN: Sorry for missing my deadline! I was working on this chapter then got hit by the Flu. This is a pretty short chapter but wanted to get it out for you guys. Next chapter will have the inclusion of a few key characters, plus the possible addition to a new power for Midoriya. See you guys next time!**_


End file.
